


Not a Little Broken

by Atanih88



Series: Not a Little Broken [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Slow Burn, a/b/o dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 08:04:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16091459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atanih88/pseuds/Atanih88
Summary: Only Tooru knows the truth and he thinks he's okay with it. Except he isn't.





	Not a Little Broken

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Budsnblooms](https://budsnblooms.tumblr.com) for the [IwaOi NSFW Exchange](https://iwaoinsfwexchange.tumblr.com).
> 
> Sorry it's a little late, it really kicked my ass but I hope you like it at least a little ♥

The restaurant is packed, filled with students celebrating the end of their exams.

It's a hot night. The open grills inside the restaurant just add to the intensity of it. Laughter and voices from people outside drifts in to mingle with the buzz of conversation in the room rising above the background noise of sizzling meat and glasses and beer bottles clinking together.

Tooru leans away from the table to rest back on his hands and drops his head back, groaning.

'Iwa-chan,' he whines, drawing out his friend's name, 'I'm gonna burst.'

'Idiot.' Iwa-chan looks over his shoulder at him. He's got a beer bottle in his hand and elbows resting on the table. 'I told you to slow down.' 

Tooru straightens up and drapes himself over Iwa-chan. It's too hot for this, but Tooru doesn't care, not when he can press his nose to the back of Iwa-chan's neck and breathe him in. 

Iwa-chan's smell always makes Tooru melt inside, that deep Alpha scent sinking into him and fluttering to lie warm and low in Tooru's stomach.

Had it been another Omega doing this, it would've meant something entirely different. But they've been friends since their school days and everyone who knows them barely bat an eyelash whenever Tooru ends up all over Iwa-chan.

Mostly because no one knows about Tooru.

Not even Iwa-chan. 

There are only two secrets that Tooru has ever kept from his best friend. One: he's not a Beta. And two; Tooru will never love anyone like he loves Iwa-chan.

He lets the familiarity of Iwa-chan's scent wash over him. Tooru wants to rub his face into the back of Iwa-chan's neck and drench himself in it. But that's where the line is drawn. No matter how much he touches, hugs and wraps himself around Iwa-chan, there are certain things he can't do.

A Beta doesn't need the scent of an Alpha, doesn't bask in it. A Beta doesn't even notice it. And Tooru is always careful not to leave any tells.

Tooru has never slipped up. Not even once. 

So when Iwa-chan huffs and twists to glare at Tooru where he's resting his chin on Iwa-chan's shoulder, blinking up at him innocent as everything he's not, Tooru doesn't let the pain of losing that delicious scent sink in too deeply. If he allowed that, he would've gone crazy a long time ago.

'You're so comfy Iwa-chan. You should be my personal pillow.'

Iwa-chan snorts. 'Idiot. It's too hot. What are you clinging to me for?' He says that, but he doesn't shove Tooru off, just shakes his head and goes back to drinking his beer and chatting with the rest of their classmates.

So Tooru takes advantage of that, like he always does—always the little things—and let's himself stay just as he is, shifting forward a little more and going even further, wrapping his arms around Iwa-chan's waist. He closes his eyes and relaxes for a moment.

They'd been cramming so hard, and Tooru had had practice in the morning before the exams. Now that they're done, he just feels the pleasant soreness that stays with him after a good training session. Put that together with yummy food, a touch of booze and Iwa-chan and Tooru is happy to stay where he is until someone makes him move.

If Tooru got to have this for the rest of his life, then he'd be happy.

But it doesn't work like that.

~

When Tooru is twelve, his doctor sits both him and his parents down and begins to explain in a gentle tone, everything that is wrong with Tooru. Tooru listens with his eyes locked on the volleyball in his hands, thumbs tracing the grooves on it over and over, the ball rolling under the twist of his hands.

'It's very rare,' the Doctor's voice is gentle. 'But it does happen. We suspect this is the reason why it has taken so long for Tooru's secondary gender to manifest.' 

Oikawa can feel his mother's hand on his shoulder, squeezing, squeezing. He winces but he doesn't say anything.

'Tooru will still be able to lead a perfectly normal life. His scent won't be as strong and his heats will be rare and infrequent. I'd advise a steady course of suppressants with a break every six weeks to give his body a rest and also to allow for any natural heats to occur. I'll be changing the prescription today so that we can start on the new suppressants right away.'

'But, what about—what about further down the line?' his mother asks.

Tooru hunches his shoulders. He doesn't want to hear it, doesn't want to know. He digs his fingers into the ball and focuses on the shape and weight of it in his hand. 

For some reason, Iwa-chan's face pop's into his mind's eye and Tooru's eyes start burning. 

He doesn't want Iwa-chan to know. He doesn't want him to know.

The Doctor sighs. 'It's difficult to say at this point. Tooru is still growing. Perhaps with time, his condition will improve. But I think it's important to adapt to the situation at hand. He can still form bonds with Alphas as any other Omega would, but due to the anomalies in the development of his secondary gender, forming bonds will be difficult. Because of the instinctive nature of secondary gender classifications, Alphas and Omegas can and sometimes do, reject bonds when their baser senses detect certain differences. It's common and not limited to cases where a secondary gender has had some difficulties. But it's important to support Tooru and make sure he has the right emotional support, especially at the adolescent stage.'

Iawaizumi's face continues to swim in Tooru's mind and Tooru stares, unseeing at the ball as his eyes burn even more. He can't speak. His mouth is clamped shut so tight but he can feel it trembling and he doesn't want to cry in front of his parents. 

He hears his dad clear his throat and the quiet sniffles his mother is trying to cover up. 

'What about,' his dad clears his throat again, 'what about reproduction?'

'I think it's too soon to discuss that at this juncture. I want us to focus on making sure that Tooru will have the right support system in place and provide him with as normal an every day life as we can.'

~

'Oi, Oikawa, talk to your friend. Every time he walks in here, Umi-chan completely forgets that I even exist. How am I supposed to compete with that?' 

Tooru straightens; sweat dripping down his face, his bottle in hand. When he turns, he sees the love of Narume's life sitting so close to Iwa-chan she might as well be on his lap.

The thing is, Umi is an Omega. Though being Beta usually doesn't stop girls from being all over Iwa-chan. 

Tooru gets it. 

He does. He feels the same way. 

He just resents the fuck out of everyone else that is allowed to act on it.

As he gulps down water, his eyes narrow on the pair where they sit on the uppermost benches of the court. Umi is a petite, curvy girl with light brown hair that has been carefully curled to fall over her shoulders in perfect ringlets. She volunteers at the animal shelter—he knows because Narume always complains about how little time she spends with him—and everyone who meets her, loves her, including Tooru.

Except right now, he's wishing her six feet under.

Tooru doesn't do jealousy well. He feels every single string of it as it wraps tight around his chest, cutting into him, constricting his breathing and making his blood boil, can feel the sneer settling on his mouth as he pulls the bottle away and wipes at his mouth without once looking away from the pair as they talk.

Ugly, vicious words come to his mouth so quickly his tongue feels weighed down by them and he takes a step forward, ready to unleash.

Iwa-chan breaks away from the conversation just then and even from this distance, Tooru feels it when Iwa-chan zeroes in on him.

Iwa-chan's is sitting back, elbows resting on the bench behind him. It's a position that leaves every muscle in gorgeous display, the effortless strength of those arms, the lean flatness of his chest and stomach, the stretch of denim over sturdy thighs.

Umi's got one leg tucked under her on the bench and her whole body is leaning forward as she continues to talk.

Iwaizumi lifts his eyebrows at Tooru and Tooru realises then that he's frozen in the middle of the court, glaring up at them.

He takes a deep breath; smooth's his expression and forces a smile onto his face. 

'You're late Iwa-chan,' Tooru calls up to him, 'women don't like tardiness. You'll end up single forever!'

Iwaizumi sits up. Tooru's a little too far away to see it but he can imagine the dark red blooming on the back of Iwa-chan's neck, gorgeous on his dark skin. Iwa-chan hates it when Tooru yells shit like this in public.

'Oi! Shut your mouth Trashykawa or you're going to be buying yourself dinner tonight! Asshole.'

Before Tooru can reply, he hears his coach start to curse him out for not paying attention. He grins brightly at Iwa-chan and blows him a kiss before turning around to get cursed out to his face.

He doesn't miss Umi's hand going to Iwa-chan's shoulder to get his attention back, though. And as he stands there listening to his coach's lecture, the smile drops off his face.

~

'Hey,' Iwaizumi's voice cuts into Tooru's thoughts. It's immediately followed by him ramming his shoulder into Tooru's. Tooru's distracted enough that it almost sends him flying, but Iwaizumi slaps a hand down on his shoulder to hold him in place.

When Tooru blinks up at him, Iwa-chan's frowning at him.

'What's wrong with you?'

They're walking down towards the shopping centre, the street packed with people gathering for after work drinks. The billboards light up the night and the delicious smell of frying meat drifts down to them.

'Nothing,' he says, smiling, 'just a little tired. And hungry. You haven't bought me food yet.'

Iwa-chan doesn't look convinced; instead, he just draws himself up and folds his arms across his chest, scowl deepening. 

Tooru is taller than him by a couple of inches. Somehow, it never feels that way. 

Maybe it's because Iwaizumi is an Alpha, or maybe it's just because of how physically present he always feels, but Tooru always gets this sense that he's the one looking up at Iwa-chan.

He turns on his heel, making himself loose and light, pushing the tenseness away. Because he can feel the lingering shadows of that jealousy tucked around his heart, a dull pressure he can't rub away.

'Come on Iwa-chan,' he sing-songs, 'you promised to feed me. Feeeed meeee!' He spins around so he's walking backwards. 'I'm a growing boy—' 

But Iwa-chan is frowning down at the ground, head tilted slightly to the side, as if he's confused by something.

'Ah…Iwa-chan?'

Brown eyes snap up to meet Tooru's and the intensity in them has Tooru's breath lodging in his throat. Iwaizumi stomps over to him. He doesn't stop until his hands on Tooru's arms and he's so close to him Tooru can feel the touch of his breath on his lips.

People around them are slowing down and looking at them. 'Iwa—'

Iwaizumi leans closer and Tooru's eyes almost flutter shut as his scent rolls over him, weakening Tooru's knees and lifting the hair on the back of his neck. He stares over Iwa-chan's shoulder, car headlights and streetlights blurring in his sight when Iwa-chan's nose brushes the outer shell of his ear. Tooru shudders, breath heaving—

Then Iwaizumi inhales and it's like ice pouring into Tooru's veins.

Tooru jerks back, slapping a hand protectively over his neck and clamping his mouth shut as Iwa-chan remains in the same spot, hands still raised as if he hasn’t quite registered that Tooru is no longer there. His forehead is lined in confusion and he's staring at the space Tooru had been standing in. 

'Uh—' It takes everything Tooru has to keep his voice steady, 'that was…' he licks his lips laughs. 'Iwa-chan, are you in heat or something?'

'What?' Iwaizumi jerks his head up and if he was frowning before, he looks even more puzzled now. 'Shut up, dumbass. I just,' he drops his hands, 'I thought—' Iwaizumi stops and shoves his hands into his pockets. 'Nothing.' He marches past Tooru, leaving him staring after him. 'Hurry up. Thought you were hungry?'

Tooru follows him, slower, his heart attempting to beat his way out of his chest. Right then it feels like the softest breeze could knock him over.

He's glad Iwa-chan is walking ahead of him because just then. Tooru can't make his fingers stop trembling.

~

It's not until later that night, when Tooru stands in front of the mirror, toothbrush in his mouth and blinking tiredly at his reflection that it hits him.

His rigid routine that had he'd never strayed from had slipped, just for a moment, amidst that blinding jealous.

Tooru had missed his 7.00 pm pill.

~

 

It takes a while for Tooru to relax after that.

Paranoia is a living breathing thing and it crawls through him every time he meets up with Iwaizumi. But nothing happens. Nothing changes, Iwaizumi doesn't look at him funny, doesn’t approach him again in that way.

The trouble is, Tooru starts dreaming.

Dreams made of liquid heat that wake him up in the middle of the night and have him sobbing into sheets, teeth clenched around them as he spills in his fist. Because the look in Iwa-chan's eyes that night is seared into his brain. He can't forget the feeling of Iwa-chan breathing him in.

Tooru's thought about being with Iwa-chan before. Thought about sleeping with him. Thought about being pinned to a mattress and fucked until he can't think. But Tooru is always careful to keep it at that. He's never allowed himself to imagine Iwa-chan fucking him like an Alpha would fuck his Omega. 

Pinning them down, teeth locked on the nape of the neck, knot a painful hot stretch.

He doesn't go there because he knows that would be the straw that would break the camel's back.

It's one of the rare times Tooru hates the fact that he's always right.

Now that he knows what Iwa-chan's breath feels like on him, it's all he can think about.

~

 

Tooru's been fucked before. He loves sex, both giving and receiving. He's good at it, knows exactly how to make a woman come with his mouth, can get a guy to lose his mind with just his fingers—and he's had fun when it's been the other way around too.

He's never been with an Alpha though.

So standing in front of an aisle with several different types of knot dildos has him feeling both nervous and filled with anticipation.

He's never felt the need to experience it. Being an Omega isn't something Tooru knows how to be, it's not something he's ever been able to experience the way other Omega's have. 

But now he's itching for it.

He'd waited for a day where he knew Iwa-chan wouldn't be meeting him after practice. He takes the train and goes a little further than necessary to make sure anyone who might see him walking into a sex shop won't recognise him.

Still, he has a cap pulled down low over his face and a pair of glasses on. 

'Hi, can I help you?'

The bright bubbly voice doesn't make him jump out of his skin but it's a close call. Tooru takes a deep breath and when he faces the short young lady in front of him, he has a smooth smile in place and knows that not an inch of his insecurity bleeds through.

'I don't know, can you?' he says and lets his smile widen a bit, not leering, but definitely a touch of flirting in there. It doesn't hurt.

The sales assistant blushes but her giggle is pure filth. It leaves Tooru a little bemused.

'Oh, you poor thing, you have no idea.' She steps up to Tooru and slips her arm through his, turning him to face the shelf. 'On a scale of melt into my bed to please-no-more-I'm-dying, what are you looking for?'

Is it possible to choke on air? Because that's what happens to Tooru. 

It doesn't deter the sales assistant.

'I see, I see,' she pats his arm, 'don't worry, I'm here to save the day.'

After the initial shock of hearing such a cute, innocent looking girl say things he never thought he'd hear a woman say, Tooru's face returns to its normal colour. They spend the next forty minutes examining knot dildos of all shapes and sizes before Tooru finally finds himself forking over cash for a non-descript black bag containing his first dildo and a brand new bottle of lube that he's assured is way better for this type of thing.

When he gets home though, he can't quite make himself do it.

He sits on the edge of his bed, fingers running over the swollen base of the dildo and all he feels is that yawning ache inside him. Because this isn't how it should be. This dildo is just a sad reminder of what he'll never have.

Tooru's jaw aches as he grinds his teeth. He carefully packs the dildo back up and shoves it in the back of his closet.

He takes his pill before slipping between his sheets.

If his pillow is a little damp when he finally falls asleep that night, well.

No one will ever know.

~

'A date?'

Iwa-chan grunts out an affirmative and slurps up his noodles.

They're at Iwaizumi's house and it's late. Tooru's been practicing every night, the final game of their season only a few nights away. The good thing about it is that every time his head hits his pillow he's out like a light. It's helped. Slowly, Tooru has felt himself settling back into his own skin.

He doesn't feel like that right now.

Tooru sits cross-legged on Iwaizumi's floor, bowl cupped in his hand and the light from the TV illuminating the dark room. He'd been engrossed in the movie, tense and completely focused on the horror story unfolding on the screen.

He's not paying attention to it now. Instead, he stares Iwa-chan, food halfway to his mouth. 

'You're going on a date with Umi-chan?' Tooru isn't sure if his voice sounds a little thin or if maybe, he's just not getting enough air to his lungs. 

Iwaizumi just keeps eating. 'I'm thinking about it.'

Tooru sets down his bowl. His throat feels too tight. He rubs circles into his knee with his thumb. He has some new bruises. There's one that's blooming over the meat of his right thigh, the skin already gaining that deepening blue and purple hue. It disappears beneath the shorts he's wearing. Careful, Tooru passes his hand over it. The soreness of the bruise is a sweet tinged ache. 

'She's pretty,' he finally says. The child on the screen leans slowly to peer through the keyhole, insidious music packing tension into the scene. An eye stares back at him from the other hand. The child springs back from the door with a scream.

'Yeah,' Iwa-chan says, 'she is.'

Tooru picks up his bowl and goes back to eating. 

They watch the rest of the movie in silence.

~

They win the last game.

It doesn't matter what else is happening in Tooru's life, it doesn't matter what he is and what he isn't. 

Victory is a drug that never fails to fill Tooru to the brim and leave him filled with life.

He's laughing, breathless with it, shirt sticking to him, wet with sweat, his thighs are burning and his shoulders and arms feel as if they're about to drop off. He's crushed in the middle of his teammates, watery grins on all their faces because they've done it. They're going to walk off this court with a win under their University's name, under _their_ name and there's nothing quite like it.

The award ceremony is a blur, Tooru doesn't even remember holding up the trophy. One minute his feet are on the ground and the next he's laughing so hard he thinks he'll crack a rib as his teammates hoist him up in the air, the crowd cheering with them.

It's a while before they make it to their changing room and begin to wash off the game. They're exhausted but buzzing. Tooru feels warm to his core. He hasn't felt this in a long time and he wants it to last as long as possible. He takes his time, congratulating and praising the younger teammates and accepting praise in return.

By the time he makes it into the shower, the sound of the water hitting the tiles bounces off the walls of the empty room, everyone else already dressed and heading out to the bus.

The changing room is cold after the heat of the shower and he dresses quickly. He pauses only to fish the blue pillbox out of his bag and wash one down with his water before gathering his things and leaving too.

'Took your time.'

Tooru's head snaps up.

Iwaizumi stands in front of him. Tooru can't help the smile that slides across his face. Before he knows it, he's throwing himself at Iwaizumi. He doesn't doubt for a second that Iwa-chan will catch him. And he does. 

Iwaizumi wraps his arms around him without hesitation and drags him close.

'Iwa-chan, you saw right? You saw it?' Tooru asks, squeezing him so tight, face pressed into the crook of Iwaizumi's neck. God he smells good.

'Yeah, idiot, I saw,' Iwa-chan says and his voice sounds like how Tooru feels, filled to the brim with everything.

'I'm amazing, right?' Tooru says.

'Yeah,' Iwa-chan holds him tighter.

Fuck. Tooru loves him so much. He laughs and shakes his head, because he'll take this. Because this is perfect. Iwa-chan is so perfect.

He pulls back; smile hard to wipe off his face. Iwaizumi doesn't completely let go of him, leaving one hand to slide down and rest, comfortable on Tooru's waist.

Those dark brown eyes are focused on Tooru. 'They're probably waiting for you on the bus.'

'Yeah.' Tooru says. Iwa-chan's hand is still on him. 

'Iwaizumi-san! There you are!'

It's like a crack splits the space between them. Umi-chan appears over Iwa-chan's shoulder. 

Tooru steps back and Iwaizumi's hand falls from him. Tooru fixes his smile in place as his eyes dart from Iwaizumi to Umi and then back. 'Playing hide and seek, Iwa-chan?'

'You were wonderful today, Oikawa-san! Congratulations!' Umi shifts closer to Iwaizumi and looks up at him with a blush. 

'Thanks, Umi-chan,' he gives her a wink, 'I better get going, the bus is waiting for me.' He smiles in Iwaizumi's direction but it's so razor sharp it feels like it'll be cut permanently into his face. Tooru hitches his bag higher up on his shoulder and pats his friend on the back. 

'Night Iwa-chan. Thanks for coming.' He tacks that last part out of spite, voice sickly sweet. Iwa-chan always comes to his games. Always.

'Oi. Oikawa.'

Tooru doesn't turn back, just waves a hand in the air in goodbye and keeps moving.

~

Avoiding Iwa-chan is kind of easy.

They go to the same University but their departments are different, their timetables are different. Tooru has his Volleyball practice; Iwa-chan has his training at the vet clinic different evenings of the week.

Iwa-chan hasn't tried to call him again since yesterday morning.

It's been four days since their win and Coach gives them a week off. It's an easy decision for Tooru to call his sister and tell her he's coming home for a couple of days. She's happy and he'll get to see Takeru.

Tooru packs. It doesn't take long. He leaves everything ready for the next morning and gets into bed. He leaves his phone switched off. Not even the feel of the volleyball tucked under his arm sooths him. 

The windows of his room are wide open and he's kicked the sheets to the bottom of the bed. 

The heat feels sticky on his skin. A dog barks in the distance. By the time Tooru drifts off, the sun's rays are turning the deep blue of the sky into sunrise pink and the birds are singing outside his window. He slots in two or so hours of sleep before his alarm goes off.

Getting ready happens on autopilot. His head is pounding and he grimaces under the light of the bathroom as he brushes his teeth. He doesn't want to look at his reflection. He takes too much pride in his appearance and he's not at his best right now.

By the time he finishes shrugging on his jacket and slinging his bag over his shoulder, he has an hour to get the station to catch the three-hour train back home.

Tooru triple checks everything and makes sure he has his keys. He used to have plants but between practice, studies and falling asleep analysing game plays, Iwa-chan had smacked him across the head and taken them off his hands.

The floor creaks under him as he walks to the door. And freezes.

Awareness envelops him, static and stomach churning. Even with a door between them, he knows Iwa-chan is standing on the other side. Tooru can scent him. 

Iwa-chan's always makes Tooru think of hot stormy afternoons and vanilla.

'Oi. Open the door.'

Tooru does as he's told but he doesn't look up. He keeps his eyes glued to the floor and Iwa-chan's scuffed shoes.

'Put your bag away,' Iwa-chan says.

Tooru's head snaps up. 'Wha—'

He kind of wishes he hadn't. He can't help the way he runs his eyes all over Iwa-chan's neck, searching for that one mark that Tooru knows will cleave him in two. 

Claim marks take on the neck or the wrist.

But there are no marks. There's only the strong stretch of Iwaizumi's neck, tanned skin free of any claim marks.

Tooru licks his lips and drops his gaze to Iwa-chan's hands. He's being irrational. He knows he is. Even if Iwa-chan has started dating Umi-chan, he's not the type of person who would throw himself into a claiming. Not without doing things the proper away. 

But still, Tooru has to bite his tongue to keep from asking Iwa-chan to show him the inside of his wrists. Just to make sure. Just to feel his heart settle back into place and let him breathe.

'I spoke to your sister,' Iwaizumi says. 'Get changed. We're playing today.' He doesn't give Tooru a choice, strides inside and pulls Tooru's bag out of his grasp. 'And next time, don't ignore my calls. Asshole.'

Tooru stands there, hands on his hips and stares up at the ceiling.

No point in arguing. He never wins when it comes to Iwa-chan.

~

They play. 

They play until Tooru's hands and arms hurt, until his thighs tremble every time he bends his knees in preparation for a jump. They play until their shirts are soaked through with sweat and the sun starts its descent.

Iwa-chan walks over to their stuff; uncaps a bottle of water and down half a litre in a few seconds. He pants as he lowers it and looks over at where Tooru is star-fished on the ground, eyes half closed, feeling the breeze ruffle his hair as it ripples over him.

When Iwa-chan eases himself down beside him, Tooru tilts his head back so he can look at his face. 

Silent, Iwaizumi holds out a bottle of water to him. Tooru accepts it but doesn't do more than wrap his hand around it. The setting sun cuts across Iwa-chan's face, leaving him a bright spot against the shadowed surroundings. His t-shirt is moulded to his chest and his shorts have ridden up his thighs, going tight around the firm muscles there.

'Drink.'

Tooru frowns and looks away.

Logically he knows he has no right to be this upset, this pissed off. He can't help it.

'You're a brat. You know that?' Iwaizumi says. He leans over and snatches the water back from Tooru. The next thing Tooru knows, cold water is pouring over him. He shoots up, gasping as it runs over his heated skin, running down his throat and down the back of his neck.

'Iwa-chan!' He wipes the water out of his eyes but it's dripping from his hair and chin. If his t-shirt was damp before, now it sticks to his stomach.

When he glares at Iwa-chan, there's a wicked smirk on his face. 

Seeing that expression on Iwaizumi's face is almost enough to make Tooru feel better. Almost. Tooru pouts and glares at him. 'You're so mean,' he mutters, tugging the hem of his t-shirt up and using it to wipe his face.

The smirk drops off Iwa-chan's face. Instead, those dark eyes are locked on Tooru's stomach. 

Tooru freezes. Maybe it's because he's wired wrong, because he's been defective for so long, but something in him clicks into place. 

His eyes narrow on Iwa-chan, noting everything. How still Iwaizumi's sitting, his hand squeezing the bottle too hard, and the tension holding his shoulders rigid. 

His scent hits Tooru. 

It's deepened, making Tooru think of dark, thick, dripping vanilla. Tooru tilts his head back, nostrils flaring as he tries to breathe in more of it. He wants to be covered in it, dripping with it; he wants to rub the flavour of it off the pads of Iwa-chan's fingers with his tongue.

Unaware that he's even doing it, Tooru begins to lower his t-shirt back down. He hears the noise Iwa-chan makes. It sounds as if it's dredged up from deep in his chest. He snaps out a hand to stop Tooru, fingers pressing hard into the inside of Tooru's wrist. 

Tooru shudders, mouth parting in a small gasp because his body is overloading, responding instinctively to the feel of an Alpha fixated on him. 

Not just any Alpha, but the only Alpha he's ever wanted.

'Oi, Oikawa,' Iwa-chan's voice comes out raw, like it's been scraped to hell on its way out. It teases another tremble from Tooru. 'It wasn't a date,' Iwa-chan says.

When he meets Iwa-chan's gaze he's surprised that the heat there doesn't blister.

He's not sure what Iwa-chan sees in his expression but the hand on Tooru tightens, fingers pressing deeper into the flesh of Tooru's wrist.

The rush of slick takes him by surprise. The sensation cutting through the haze of arousal.

His eyes widen and he jerks back, pulling his wrist free and going over to their stuff. 'Come on, Iwa-chan,' he laughs, 'I can't have my fangirls seeing me like this. We can shower and grab something to eat?' 

He's breaking out in a cold sweat but forces himself to keep calm, pushes the panic away even as he feels the unusual wetness that seeps out of him. 

What should be a normal sign of arousal for any other Omega, is alien to him and leaves him feeling vulnerable. 

But most of all, the fear that Iwa-chan will scent it on him has his heart double timing. 

'And since you're the reason we're going back early,' Tooru says, 'don't you think you should treat me? Hmm?' He slings his bag over his shoulder and turns to look at his friend.

Iwaizumi is still in the same spot, hasn't budged.

'Iwa-chan?'

Slowly, Iwaizumi stands up. His face is unreadable as he joins Tooru.

Tooru swallows, keeping himself relaxed even though Iwa-chan is so dangerously in his space again. For once, instead of cursing his defect, he hopes it makes every trace scent of him blend into nothingness.

Before Tooru can speak again, Iwa-chan finishes gathering everything. He locks a hand on Tooru's shoulder and steers him towards the court exit.

'Let's go,' Iwa-chan says, 'before you decide to start acting stupid again.'

~

Tooru doesn't tell his parents or his sister about the appointment he books.

Sitting out in the waiting room by himself shakes him to the core. Tooru hasn't had the best experience with medical establishments. He has to close his eyes, distance himself from the overpowering smell of disinfectant that's soaked into every inch of the room and force the nausea down.

By the time they get him in the room, his hands are cold and he's fighting the urge to run out of there.

The doctor is a woman around his sister's age and she smiles at him gently when he walks in.

'Good morning, Oikawa-san, please take a seat. How can I help you today?'

Tooru sits down. He's stiff, his joints tight with his tension. He's regretting coming here at all but he needs to understand what's happening.

In the end, it's pointless.

Nothing's changed.

~

'Refreshing-kun?'

The café is a little empty, just having finished with its lunchtime rush and Tooru finds himself staring into a very familiar face. 

'Oikawa?'

Tooru grins, sharp and smug. 'Where are the rest of your little baby crows?'

Suga hasn't changed much from their high school days, he's gained a bit more height and his shoulders are broader. His hair is pulled into a ponytail and that calm, content expression he wore throughout their high school association, is still present.

Though Tooru remembers pretty well just how easy that face turned mean quickly in the middle of a match.

The girl who hands over Tooru's coffee meets his eyes and blushes brilliant red at his wink.

'Wow,' Suga says, dry, 'not much changes with you.'

Tooru shrugs and steps out of the line so Suga can put in his order. He sips his coffee and waits because it's only polite and he doesn't really have anywhere to be just then. 

'What brings you here?' Tooru tilts his head, curious like a cat. 'I think I would've seen you here before now.'

Suga finishes giving his order. 'Actually, I've just moved here.' He grins. 'I'm surprised you haven't bumped into Daichi before.'

Tooru straightens. 'Daichi lives around here?'

Suga nods and then gives a chagrined smile. 'Actually, turns out we're neighbours.'

Tooru whistles. 'Are you sure that's a coincidence?'

Suga shrugs and tucks back a strand of silvery hair that's slipped out of his hairband. Suga is a ridiculously pretty Beta. He could almost give Tooru a run for his money. Almost. Tooru's not really one for false modesty.

'We were both pretty surprised,' Suga says, 'it's been a while since we've seen each other. And now I bump into you. Anyone else I should watch out for?'

Tooru smirks. 'You might happen to see Iwa-chan around at some point.'

Suga blinks. 'Oh. I mean, that's great. You guys finally got together?'

Tooru blinks back. 'What?'

'What?' Suga asks, leaning away from Tooru a little. 

'Thank you sir! Here's your order.'

Flustered, Suga whips around to look at the cup being held out to him. 'Oh, oh! Right, thank you!' He digs out his wallet and pays for his drink. Then, looking a little uncomfortable, he turns back to Tooru. 'Should we uh, sit down?' 

He looks like he'd rather run out the door, but it seems like that's another thing that hasn't changed about his personality. The little pain in the ass crows never backed down from uncomfortable situations.

Tooru nods and leads the way to a table in the back. He sets his messenger bag on the floor and leans back in his chair, crossing one leg over the other and tucking his hand into his pocket. 

He knows he looks the picture of cool, catches the glances some of the other patrons throw their way and is secure enough to admit to himself that not all those looks are for him alone. Most of them are. But Suga is pretty easy on the eyes too.

Maybe if Tooru wasn't so set on a certain Alpha. As it is, Suga does nothing for him. Pity.

'What's this you were saying about Iwa-chan and I?'

Suga fiddles with the lid on his coffee cup 'Sorry. I didn't mean to overstep. But…' his gaze slides away from Tooru and he clears his throat before continuing, 'we all thought it was kind of inevitable? It's unusual to see an Alpha and Omega so close at that age and then they turn out not to be together, you know?'

'What did you say?'

'Ah,' Suga laughs nervously and scratches the back of his neck, 'sorry, sorry, should I not have said that? Maybe I should just shut up…' he mutters at the end.

But all Tooru can focus on is the hot and cold sensation flushing over his skin. 'Did you call me an Omega?'

Suga glances back over at him, eyebrows climbing up, mouth falling open as if he doesn't know what to say. 'Yes?'

Tooru realises he's moved forward in his chair and is staring pretty intensely. Clearing his throat, he looks away and reaches for his drink, wishing it were something stronger. Not that he drinks. He's a total lightweight. Right now would be a good time for a drink though. Right now would be really good. 

'Oikawa?' Suga says, voice gentle, concern bleeding through. 'Are you okay? Should I not have said that?'

Maybe it's the uncertainty and changes of the last few weeks. Maybe it's the pressure if having to go through tests once more.

Tooru licks his lips and then he blurts it out. 'No one knows—well.' he scoffs, 'no one's ever been able to tell that I'm an Omega.'

Suga bites his lip. 'Well. I'm a Beta and it's harder for me to be able to tell these things so normally wouldn't have noticed at all, but I saw you once at one of our matches, in the training rooms. You were taking suppressors.' He shrugs. 'It's a pretty normal thing so I didn't think anything of it.' He tilts his head curiously. 'No one knows?'

Tooru sighs. 'No. I'm not—like the others. People can't tell at all.'

'Ah,' Suga winces. 'So what I said just now…'

Tooru waves it away. 'As long as you don't go blabbing about it. It's weird, telling someone.'

'And Iwaizumi isn't aware doesn't?'

Tooru cuts a glare at him and Suga holds his hands up. 

'Sorry, sorry. I'm not usually this bad, I promise,' he says with a little laugh. 'It's none of my business.'

'Very astute, Refreshing-kun.'

Suga rolls his eyes. 'That you're still calling me that after all this time,' he sighs. 'Actually, we're having an old team get together. Kageyama and Hinata are going to be in the city for a training camp and the others have made some time to come over too. You guys should join us. We could catch up.'

Tooru wrinkles his nose at the mention of his underclassman's name. 'I can't believe those two are still playing together.'

Suga grins. 'Ridiculous, isn't it? They're pretty unstoppable.'

He sounds smug enough that Tooru is tempted to tell him to get lost. He doesn't though. Instead, he stays there and they talk until their drinks finish.

When they finally part ways, Tooru has the enemy's number in his pocket and tentative plans to meet with them when they're all in town.

Who says Tooru can't be mature?

~

The festival is in full swing when they arrive. 

It's surreal coming together like this. 

It makes Tooru feel nostalgic as he watches his ex-teammates walking with the old Karasuno team. He's amused to find that Kageyama is still pretty attached to his little monster. He's seen some of their games since, but to find them both just as close off the court is a little surprising, especially considering they're both Alphas.

'Yeah, they're still a little scary together,' Daichi says, as they walk. He's following Tooru's line of sight. He smiles as he says it. 'They're incredible.' He sounds so much like a fond dad that Tooru can't help being amused.

'Don't tell me you're there at all their games too,' he says. He feels warm and loose from the drinks they've had in between all the food stalls.

Lanterns hang above their heads swinging lightly in the breeze and the smell of food is everywhere. Tooru can't eat much more. He's surprised that all the alcohol hasn't been soaked up already.

Further up ahead in the middle of their odd group, Iwa-chan walks with Suga, relaxed and laughing softly which isn't a sight that Tooru gets to see often, but it seems that the alcohol and the company of old friends has left Iwa-chan feeling nostalgic too.

'I haven't,' Daichi says, sheepish, 'it's different now, we don't all have as much time as we used to.' He looks at Tooru. 'Caught your winning match on TV the other day though. Our little freak duo aren't the only ones that are still scary. Congratulations on the win.'

Tooru just gives him a shit-eating grin. He's not surprised when Daichi just rolls his eyes at him, fighting a smile himself.

As an Alpha, Daichi is very different from Iwa-chan. Where Iwa-chan is intense and commanding, Daichi exudes a quiet calm confidence that remains the same even now. Tooru wonders if he's still with that cute girl that had been the captain of Karasuno's girl volleyball team. Once Alpha-Omega pair's form, it's rare for them to break off.

Because Tooru is Tooru and he has no filter—and yeah, the alcohol is definitely free flowing in his veins right now—he asks.

'Daichi.'

'Hmm?' Daichi is preoccupied with keeping tabs on their group.

Tooru glimpses Hinata yanking a disinterested Kunimi's arm and dragging him off to a particular stall, Kageyama looking put out as he follows behind. It's hard to see where they go with Asahi and Kyotani blocking the view.

'I don't see any marks on you,' Tooru says, giving him a sly look, 'I thought you had gotten together with the Karasuno volleyball girl?'

Daichi looks over at him, startled. 'Oh. We are.' Then he looks uncomfortable. 'But if you're looking for marks…' he shrugs. 'Everyone going off to do their own thing… it wasn't exactly the right time.' And he turns back to following the group with his eyes, expression a little too serious.

It gives Tooru pause and he looks again.

Ah.

Daichi isn't looking at the group. 

Not entirely unexpected, Tooru thinks, but still unusual.

'Hmm. Refreshing-kun hasn't changed much either,' is all Tooru says and watches in satisfaction as Daichi's cheeks darken. 'Come on fellow former Captain,' he grabs onto Daichi's arm and pulls him along, 'let's get another drink.'

He's not sure what makes him look back. But it's like a weight settles on him and he follows the feel of it to find Iwa-chan staring had at Tooru and Daichi in a way that makes Tooru's stomach flip.

Tooru gives him a smile and a wave.

Iwa-chan's expression doesn't change.

~

Tooru knows is that he's boiling. 

His skin is on fire, like it's about to peel right off his bones. His heartbeat thrums in his dried out throat and he groans, squeezing his eyes shut and burrowing his face deeper into the soft pillow beneath him.

The smell of it tugs hard at the ache sitting at the bottom of his stomach and stretches out on his front, curling his arms beneath the pillow and burying his face deeper into it, inhaling it all even as he grinds his hips down. The rub of his hard cock against the mattress has the heat spiking up and Tooru gasps.

Warm fingers curl around the nape of his neck, strong and a little rough and the sensation is too much, makes him want to throw the covers off of him. His skin feels stretched too tight over his limbs. Everything aches.

'—kawa?'

Opening his eyes is hard.

The room is dark. The curtains are drawn over the window but the streetlights outside bleed through the material, leaving a glow in the shadows. Against them, Tooru finds himself looking at Iwa-chan's silhouette. It's hard to see but Iwa-chan is staring down at him.

Shit. What's happening?

Tooru plants his hands on the bed and has to squeeze his eyes shut when the room spins around him. His arms tremble under his weight.

'Iwa-chan…what's…?'

A strong arm wraps around his waist and helps pull him up until Tooru is sitting back on his knees. His chest heaves as he tries to gulp lungful's of air in. He's shaking. He's shaking so hard that the bed trembles beneath them.

The mattress dips further and Tooru reaches out to Iwa-chan to steady himself, splays his hand over Iwaizumi's firm chest. 

If Iwa-chan's scent drove him insane before, there's no explaining what it's doing to him now. He curls his fingers in Iwa-chan's t-shirt, fisting the material.

Soft light floods the room. Tooru turns his face away from it, buries his face in Iwa-chan's chest, seeking more of the musky scent. He's got his nose practically buried in Iwa-chan's armpit before Iwa-chan's gently grasps the hair at Tooru's nape and tugs his head back.

The touch melts him and he lets his head roll back. He can't open his eyes much, the light is too bright.

Finally, he manages to focus on Iwa-chan's face. He hadn't noticed that Iwa-chan is panting, just like he is. His throat is blotched with colour and he looks shocked as he stares down at Tooru.

'Oikawa. Are you in heat?'

It's like the world stops. 

Tooru shoves back from Iwa-chan so fast he tumbles off the bed, head knocking against the bedside table. He barely notices the flare of pain, scrambles up, legs uncoordinated and slipping on the floor as he looks around, shielding his eyes from the light with a shaking hand.

'Where are my things?' he asks and his voice doesn't sound like his voice, it's breathless and hoarse. 'Iwa-chan, I need my bag.' Did he have his pills with him?

Tooru tries to think past the fog that wraps around him. 

Iwaizumi rises from the bed. His hair sticks up everywhere and he's got creases on his cheek from where he was sleeping. 

His shirt his collar is askew, exposing the start of his collarbone.

'I'll get it,' Iwa-chan says. 'Don't move around too much.' He stares at Tooru for a moment, throat working. Then he leaves the room.

Tooru gets to his feet and stumbles to the wall. He holds himself there, forehead pressed to the cold surface. He closes his eyes in bliss.

Heat. Is this what a heat feels like? He always thought it was supposed to feel good.

He's in the same spot when Iwa-chan comes back into the room. Tooru can feel the sweat beading on his neck. 

Iwa-chan walks slowly; jaw working as he stares at the small pill bottle he holds in his hand.

When he looks up at Tooru, his mouth is pulled tight and his eyebrows are scrunched together.

Tooru doesn't want to do this now. Doesn't want to do this ever. 'How did I end up at your place?'

Iwa-chan goes back to examining the pill bottle. 'You decided to have a drinking competition with Suga. My place was closest.' His jaw clenches and he hands over the pills. Tooru takes them but doesn't want to move. 'I don't think those will help right now,' Iwa-chan says. 

'Why not?' Oikawa grits out.

'If you've been taking them, then you should know. Suppressors don't work when a heat is already underway.' He comes closer and wraps an arm around Tooru. 'Put your arm around me.' His words are quiet and firm and Tooru comes close to whimpering. He curls an arm around Iwaizumi's shoulder and follows him to the bathroom.

Iwa-chan flips on the light and leads Tooru over to the sink. He's careful as he places Tooru's hands on the edge of the sink and opens the cold tap. 

Tooru lifts his head and looks at his reflection.

So this is what he looks like when he's in heat. 

No wonder the light is hurting his eyes. His pupils are blown wide. His hair is a mess, from sleep and sweat peppers his skin. The grey t-shirt he's wearing isn't his; it's darker in the spots where he's sweated through it. His mouth is swollen and his skin is flushed, pink blooming up his throat.

Has he ever looked like this before?

'I thought heats were supposed to feel good,' he says. His tongue is thick in his mouth. He struggles not to slur the words. 'I feel drugged,' he mutters.

Iwa-chan cups a hand over the back of his neck, urging him to bend over the skink. He scoops up cold water and gently washes Tooru's face. He stays close the entire time.

'You're Omega.'

Tooru turns his face away from another palm full of water. His laugh is bitter. Why is this happening? After so long, why is this happening to him?

Iwa-chan touches his face; palm cool against Tooru's burning skin as turns Tooru to meets his gaze. 

His eyes search Tooru's face. Then he's pulling Tooru close, bringing a hand to the back of Tooru's neck and pushing his head down onto his shoulder. Tooru sags into him, can't deny himself when Iwaizumi is freely offering. He wraps his arms around Iwaizumi's waist and squeezes.

'I'm so pissed at you right now,' Iwaizumi says.

Tooru hears Iwa-chan's throat click.

'There was always something—always something. I couldn't put my finger on it. But you'd look at me and it's like you'd slip right under my skin. And then sometimes, sometimes I'd scent something that smelled like you but different—' Iwaizumi's fingers fist in his hair. 'It nearly drove me out of my mind.'

Tooru presses his nose into the line of Iwa-chan's throat, lips pressing against the skin there. 

'All this time.'

Tooru draws in a breath. 'I'm defective.'

Iwaizumi stiffens against him.

'Things didn't…develop properly. For me. I don't always give off an Omega scent. I've never had a heat—even before the suppressors. I can't—the chances of me forming a bond are slim. The doctor explained that most Alphas would reject a bond with me. Their senses would be confused by me.'

'Yeah. I'm feeling pretty fucking confused right now.'

'Iwa-chan—' Tooru flinches.

'Shut up. Just. Shut up right now.' Iwaizumi pulls away then. 'C'mon.' He eases Tooru down onto the toilet seat. 'Just sit there for now.' He turns to the bath and starts running the water there.

Tooru gratefully leans back and lets his eyes drift closed, listening to the rush of water as it begins to fill the tub. 

Tooru doesn't know how much time passes as he sits there, too hot and drowsy. He can feel something building in him, can feel the way the discomfort is changing, settling in his lower abdomen, making cock heavier, making his balls ache.

And even though he's experienced it once before, the slick still feels strange to him and his eyes open in alarm. The panic is stalled by the sight of Iwa-chan lowered to his haunches between the splay of Tooru's legs, his back hunched forward, elbows resting on his knees as his eyes track all over Tooru.

They regard each other in silence.

'It's building,' Iwa-chan says.

Tooru licks his lips. 'I know. I can feel it.'

Iwa-chan's hands clench into fists. 'I can go. There's enough time for me to get some food and leave you enough water for you to see this through.'

It's like a knife being twisted his chest. Tooru doubts Iwa-chan would be offering to leave an Omega in heat if the Omega in question was someone like Umi-chan. 

He'd known. Of course he'd known. But hearing the confirmation in this way—when he feels so flayed open—leaves Tooru bleeding inside.

So he does what he does best when he's hurt. 

'You don’t need to exile yourself from your own apartment. I can take care of this myself. Just call a cab. Besides, you're more used to delicate things, right? Dainty, sweet, and perfect little Omega's. Pity I'm not someone like Umi-chan right now, hmm?' Tooru turns his face away. He's not sure how he gets up when his legs feel like jelly, but he manages it. 'I'll be fine Iwa-chan. I've been fine all along. I don't need your help now.'

Except he doesn't make it one step before Iwaizumi gets in his face. He grabs Tooru's chin, fingers bruising. The eyes staring into his practically spit fire as Iwa-chan forces him back so hard that Tooru falls back onto the seat, back hitting the tank. 

Iwa-chan doesn't give him any space, crowds in between Tooru's legs and looms over him, eyes dark.

'So you want me,' Iwa-chan says. 'Why can't you tell me that like a normal person? And stop bringing her up. I don't want her.'

'You said you were going to date her.'

'I said I was thinking about it. You were pissing me off. You always piss me off. You're such a brat. We could've taken care of this months ago. Why wouldn't you just tell me?' 

Tooru tries to look away but Iwa-chan isn't having it.

'Or is it you that doesn't want me?'

Tooru drops his gaze. His body isn't really paying attention to the turmoil he's going through. He wants to arch into that grip on him, wants Iwa-chan's hand to leave his chin and slide to his throat.

'I always want you,' Tooru finally says. He can't bring himself to meet Iwa-chan's eyes. He swallows. 'I've always felt it. That you're meant to be with me. You've always smelled so good.'

Iwa-chan sighs and drops back down into a crouch. He peers up at Tooru's face. 

'Oikawa. Look at me.'

He looks.

And now it's Iwa-chan who looks unsure. He still meets Tooru's gaze dead on. He rubs a hand over his face, bouncing on the balls of his feet lightly.

'Do you want to spend your heat with me?' His face turns a brilliant shade of red as soon as the words are out of his mouth. 'Because you're stupid, I'll make it clear. I want it. I want your heat. I wanted you even when I thought you were a Beta. I want to take you apart. I want your scent all over me and I want to drive you crazy because you've been driving _me_ crazy. I'm good. I'm really good. I'll make it so you won't even be able to crawl out of my bed.'

Tooru can't breathe. Shit. He can't breathe. Lust washes over him so fast he thinks he might come just from the way his blood is boiling.

'Fuck,' he breathes.

Iwa-chan visibly reins himself in. 'But if you don't then I can make sure you have everything you need right now and make sure you're safe. And we can just talk about all of this later.'

For a moment, all Tooru can do is blink at him. 'Iwa-chan.'

'Yeah?'

'That's the stupidest thing you've ever said to me.' And then Tooru is running his thumbs along the line of Iwaizumi's jaw. He tilts Iwa-chan's head back, leans forward and closes his lips over the curve of Iwa-chan's chin.

Iwa-chan freezes and his breath stutters.

Tooru moans at the light taste of salt on his tongue, wants more of it. So he sucks on it, mouth opening wide and obscene, sliding his hands further until his fingers thread through Iwa-chan's hair. 

Iwaizumi gasps, eyes open and locked on the ceiling above them. 'Fuck,' he breathes and Tooru takes that as an invitation to slide to his knees. 

He's been hungry for Iwa-chan for so long but all of a sudden he's _hungry_. He drops his hands to Iwaizumi's thighs, kneading and squeezing the muscles, running his hands back up, wanting to feel every inch of skin, wanting to get down between Iwa-chan's thighs and bite them all over, suck his way up and take Iwa-chan's cock into his mouth.

Tooru wants everything and he wants it all now.

Tooru's head is jerked back by a firm grip and then a cruel thumb presses down on the middle of Tooru's bottom lip. Tooru lets his mouth fall open, eyes fluttering shut as that same thumb curls in deeper until it's pressing down on Tooru's tongue. Before he can suck on it, Iwa-chan holds his head still and slams his mouth down on his, tongue sliding in a slick caress that has Tooru's hands falling limp to his sides.

For a moment the only thing Tooru can hear is the wet sound of their mouths eating at each other over the rush of the water. His lips are swollen and sore, but every time Iwa-chan uses his teeth, bites at the soft flesh of Tooru's mouth, a fever rises to his skin in a wave that leaves him panting. Abruptly he feels another rush of slick.

Tooru lets his head fall back, hitting the toilet seat painfully. He doesn't even register it.

He clings to Iwaizumi's arms, fingers digging into muscle. 

He can feel it. The wetness there. He clenches but there's nothing for him to clench around.

'Iwa-chan,' he croaks, 'it's never—' 

The cold floor of the bathroom soothes him and he sinks further into it, spreads his legs and grabs Iwaizumi's hand. He pulls on it, struggling to pull his shorts down at the same time. His movements are heavier now, clumsier.

'Oikawa,' Iwa-chan's voice is hoarse. Tooru's too out of it to place the emotion in it. Just continues in his struggle and manages to shove his shorts down far enough that his bare ass touches the floor. He doesn't bother to pull them the rest of the way off and lifts a foot to plant it flat on Iwa-chan's shoulder.

Iwaizumi stares wide eyed at Tooru's display, body curved over Tooru's pulled forward by Tooru's death grip on his hand. He reaches up, dazed, to stroke Tooru's ankle.

'Here, feel it?' Tooru splays his other thigh open further and brings Iwaizumi's fingers to the cleft of his ass. The noise Tooru makes when the pads of Iwaizumi's fingers graze him, bounces off the walls. Iwa-chan's fingers slip on the wetness there.

Iwaizumi let's go of Tooru's foot and thumbs Tooru's ass cheeks apart.

Tooru sobs out, throwing an arm over his eyes, chest heaving. When Iwaizumi begins to play his fingers in and out of his wet crease, his eyes start to smart and dampen. 

The slightly musky scent of vanilla surrounding Tooru intoxicates him and he inhales deeply. His body answers it with another gush of slick.

It's incredible. It's painful and hot and feels like it's flaying him from the inside out but there's an under-layer of bone-drugging pleasure that's sinking him deeper into the heat.

'Fuck,' Iwaizumi says, voice a rasp and presses the pad of his thumb right up against the wet curl of Tooru's hole, softly, like a kiss. It rests there.

Tooru groans in frustration, slaps his foot down on the floor and lifts his ass into the touch. 'Iwa-chan—I need—' he grits his teeth as his stomach tightens in that twist of pain and pleasure that's telling him he needs to come.

Iwaizumi slides his thumb inside him. Slow. 

Tooru's mouth curves into a grin. 'Didn't you say you were good at this?' His cheeks are damp but he doesn't care.

Iwaizumi's eyes snap up and narrow on Tooru's face. He pulls his thumb out, ignoring Tooru's pout and attempt to keep him there with a tight clench. It doesn't matter because two fingers shove back into him.

God. 

It's good.

But not enough.

'Why are you going so slow?' Tooru snarls. 'I've been fucked before.'

All Tooru is aware of is of the surroundings spinning around him. His knees crack against the bathroom floor and butt up against the side of the tub. Iwaizumi's hand is locked around the back of his neck. 

Tooru tries to brace himself on the tub but his hand slips and shoots straight into the hot water.

His t-shirt is shoved up his back, exposing it to stinging bites and the sharp pull of Iwaizumi's lips and tongue. Iwaizumi tugs his shorts lower, the elastic tight beneath the globes of Tooru's ass, holding his cock and balls trapped in the material without any friction. 

He needs to come. Tears spill over, streaking his cheeks. 

It's so good and too much all at once.

Something hot and blunt and big presses against his hole. Tooru stills, breath hitching and latching in his throat. He presses his forehead to the arm resting on the lip of the tub; he hasn't bothered to pull his other out of the water.

'Tell me if it's too much,' Iwa-chan says.

'No,' he says, 'I want it. Want you so badly,' he whispers. He swallows. ' I want to know what it feels like.' His throat goes so tight he thinks he'll choke, grief for what might come cutting through the ball of heat he's engulfed in. 'Make me feel it. Don't wanna forget. Want to remember everything. Because if I never get to have this ever again, I want to feel every single thing you've done to me.'

The quiet that follows is so loud Tooru's ears ring with it.

There's not enough air to fill him as he fists his hand and slams it on the tub.

It hurts, the stretch—like nothing he's ever felt before.

Iwa-chan is big. All Tooru can do is force himself still, fighting the urge to pull away from the tight stretch.

'Iwa-chan.' He can't get anything else out, sinks his teeth into the meat of his forearm. He can hear Iwaizumi panting behind him.

'Oikawa. Oi. You okay?' Iwa-chan's hold on his hips is so tight it feels like Tooru's bones are being ground together.

'Y—yeah, it—keep going.'

Iwaizumi swears under his breath. He wraps his arms around Tooru's chest, yanks him to his chest and shoves the rest of the way in.

Tooru shouts. His eyes squeeze shut.

He has no strength, hangs limp in Iwaizumi's arms.

Iwaizumi pulls out and this time he pushes in slowly, deliberately. He pulls Tooru down into the curl of his hips until Tooru feels the coarse hair at the base of Iwa-chan's dick pressing into his skin. Tooru sees stars as he feels himself stretch that little bit more.

He licks his lips, rolls his hips back, wishing he had the strength to reach back and spread himself open even more, cramming as much of Iwa-chan inside him as possible. He can't even reach his own dick where it throbs, drooling precome into his shorts.

Then realisation dawns and he shudders. 'Knot. Will you knot in me?'

Iwa-chan fucks him hard, so hard that Tooru bounces in his arms like a useless doll, unable to do anything more than curl his hands around the arms strapped around his front and hold on. His ass bounces from the force of Iwa-chan slapping up against him, face pressed tight to the curve of Tooru's shoulder, grunting and groaning, holding Tooru so tight that Tooru can only gasp with every punch of Iwaizumi's dick into him.

He comes when Iwa-chan reaches into his shorts and wraps a round hand around his neglected cock. 

It's the rub of Iwaizumi's palm over the leaking head of Tooru's dick that sends him spiralling, spasming around Iwaizumi where he's still thrusting inside him, forcing a grunt of mixed pleasure and pain out of Iwa-chan. 

The orgasm is so powerful it hurts, leaves his dick feeling oversensitive where it lies heavy in the cradle of Iwa-chan's hand.

Iwa-chan kisses the side of his neck. 'Tooru,' his name is whispered against his neck. 'Stay still,' he murmurs and holds him there.

And it's then that Tooru feels it. The swelling nudging against his hole and pushing—pushing—

Even with the endorphins making his head swim, the pressure makes Tooru break out in a sweat all over again.

His stomach clenches, fear and anticipation a confusing cocktail that he can't process

'You don't want me to?'

That makes Tooru smile, dopey and exhausted. 'Stupid question. It's mine,' he says, smugness bleeding into his voice, 'I want it.'

Iwaizumi shudders against him, t-shirt damp and rubbing against Tooru's back.

This time, when Iwa-chan shoves, it goes in. 

The razor sharpness pushes Tooru past the lazy comfort of post-orgasm into something ripping and soul destroying. He yelps and feels the burn as he comes again, the suddenness of it too quick on the heels of the last orgasm. He slumps, trembling with aftershocks.

Behind him, Iwa-chan shakes. His hips hitch in aborted thrusts that go nowhere but further into Tooru with them locked into place. Iwaizumi groans his name.

Tooru doesn't even notice the heavy throb of pain at his neck as he closes his eyes and slips into oblivion.

~

Tooru comes awake to the soft brush of kisses on the nape of his neck. They follow the sweep of a hand down his spine to the dip of his lower back. He can smell Iwa-chan all around him.

His ass is one big throbbing ache.

Tooru loves it.

He presses his dick into the mattress. He hisses, hitching his hips up to get away from the sensation.

'Shhh, come here, idiot. It's too soon to do that,' Iwaizumi says from behind him. He gently pulls until Tooru is lying on his back, head on Iwaizumi's stretched out arm.

It's still nigh time.

Tooru hopes this isn't a dream. 

He turns so that he can wrap his arm around Iwaizumi's waist and press his face into his chest. He's careful to keep his cock from brushing against him.

'I almost claimed you.'

Tooru stiffens. Because the key word there is almost. He can feel it too. The throb is still there on his neck but it's not where it should be.

Iwaizumi shifts. 'It's not because I didn't want to.' 

Oh. Tooru rubs his cheek against smooth skin stretched over muscle. Iwa-chan's skin is so warm. 'Okay,' he says, accepting.

'We still have a lot to talk about.'

'Okay.'

'You lied to me.'

'I know.'

'You're not defective.'

Tooru closes his eyes. He takes a deep breath. This time he has to force it out. 'Okay.'

'Idiot. We'll talk about it tomorrow.' He twists in the bed and pulls Tooru closer. The kiss he presses to Tooru's forehead makes Tooru smile and burrow closer.

'After you make me breakfast.'

Iwaizumi huffs out a breath. 'Shut up. Trashykawa.'

'You love me,' he says and lets himself slide back into the drowsiness tugging at him. He misses it by just a little as his breath evens out.

'Yeah.'

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading all the way through!
> 
> If you enjoyed the fic, please follow me at atanih88.tumblr.com for upcoming fic updates and other fannish stuff.
> 
> ♥


End file.
